Love Lost, Love Found
by Gleaxi
Summary: It has been 6 years since Ritsuka last saw Soubi and he found his fighter, although he hated her. What could happen if he found Soubi again? Yaoi


Loveless

Songs that inspired this fanfic in order on playlist

Memories –Within Temptation

That's what you get –Paramore

Once Upon a Broken Heart –The Beu Sisters

Never Alone –Barlow Girls

Whispers in the Dark –Skillet

All Around Me –Flyleaf

Break Me Shake Me –Savage Garden

In the End –Linking Park

Start the Fan Fic Chapter 1

It's been years since Ritsuka had last seen Soubi, but the Blond was always the first thought in his mind. He was near 18 now, and still had his ears, just like his older brother had. He was remembering the day that he had first met Soubi. He remembered the sentouki mentioning taking his ears, and could also remember other instances of him saying such a thing.

Ritsuka had found his fighter when he and Soubi were getting ready to leave the academy right after the incident with Seimei. Ritsuka left Soubi behind, at first favoring his real fighter. He soon came to realize that he couldn't love his fighter. He could hate the person meant for him, but he couldn't find the love for this person connected to him like he could for the blonde. He couldn't bring himself to lose his ears to this female sentouki that belonged to him. He was still waiting for Soubi to come through his bedroom window and make him blush again, even after so many years.

"Ritsuka-sama, we need to get moving, the academy wants us to find this rouge fighter before sun down, and it's already noon." He heard, his black cat ears twitching at his name. He looked up from the single picture he had left of Soubi, which he always carried with him, folded so many times it was in danger of ripping. The one calling to him was a few feet away. She was a beautiful girl, long black hair, golden eyes, and a slight figure, making him a prefect match for Ritsuka, even though he didn't love her. She had lost her ears a long time before, but they had never discussed it, just like they didn't talk about _him_.

Ritsuka got up and walked over and wrapped his hand around the girl's neck, almost like the collars they often forced on other people during battles, the same things that made the small scars along Ritsuka's throat. "I told you not to say my name like that." He said to her softly, his voice quiet calm, but very angry. He had learned to better control his anger, because he was almost always angry at the girl now. She always forgot the orders he gave her, making her useless. Soubi had never forgotten an order, even if he didn't always follow them. Ritsuka let her go and grabbed his coat off of a hook near her head. She followed behind, grabbing her own coat, and locking the door behind her. They were told by the academy that there was a rogue fighter, no sacrifice, causing trouble with other pairs. Since Loveless was the academy's bounty hunters, it was their job to take this fighter out. They weren't told the name, so Ritsuka didn't know what he was getting into with this one.

Soubi was at the park today, sitting on a bench waiting. He was told by Ritsu-sensei that his little kitten had finally taken the order and was coming after him. He smirked, lighting a cigarette, and waited. He knew they were coming. He could feel Ritsuka, even if they weren't a pair anymore; he hadn't let the bond die, and still carried a picture of his last sacrifice in his pocket. He had come up with the perfect spell for during battle that would make Ritsuka remember without actually creating a restriction. It had taken him this many years to finish it, which was why he had started battling again now, wanting his sacrifice back from the girl who had taken him.

There is was. The ringing that he remembered from every time they neared their target. They turned a corner in the path, and came upon an 26 year old man sitting on a bench smoking. Ritsuka remembered the exact brand it was and looked closer, noticing the bandages, and scars. "We need to leave." He said, turning to go.

Right as he did the blonde stood and looked at the younger male. "Shall I take your ears? Suki Dayo, Ritsuka." He said softly, dropping the cigarette. Ritsuka turned back, a lost, look in his eyes. He wanted to run to the blond so badly, get wrapped up in him again. He was almost Soubi's height now and wouldn't have to make the blond kneel to kiss him.

Ritsuka's connected fighter, Kikio, was watching the interaction with such jealousy. She could see that loving look her sacrifice was giving the older male and it angered her to no end. This was her master, her owner, and no one else would get between that. She stepped between the two, facing Soubi, anger on her face. Ritsuka became angry at once and stepped directly behind her and wrapped his hand around her neck. "Kikio, you will not interfere, and will never protest against him, not in your mind, heart, or spirit. If you do, I will forget you, break our bond." He whispered softly, almost lovingly to her.

Her shoulders drooped and she became emotionless. "Hai, Tsuka-sama." She said, moving back out of the way, going to sit on the bench, not bothering to watch, because that would make her break the order, and her sacrifice was dangerous when it came to punishment for such an act.

Soubi watched his love carefully as he approached the younger male. He had changed in the past years, become angrier and emotional, so his old fighter could tell. He lifted his hand and cupped Ritsuka's cheek, and Ritsuka blushed, almost falling back to being the 12 year old he had been when he had last seen the blonde. "Hai, Soubi, I would like them to be yours, as they have been since we met…." Ritsuka said quietly, his eyes closed, ears twitching. Soubi had been surprised at the answer. He hadn't expected Ritsuka to want him again so easily. He must not have moved on either.

"Are you sure you want this, Ritsuka?" He asked, softly, bending his head slightly to nibble lightly at the very tip of the younger boy's cat ear. Ritsuka gave out a gasp, his hands grabbing the front of Soubi's shirt. He hadn't been touched at all in any fashion by someone he loved since he left Soubi's side. It was hard for Soubi to hold back at all with the fact that the near 18 year old was practically begging for it.

"How long until your birthday, Ritsuka?" He asked, lifting his head from the ear.

"A few days." Ritsuka said, looking up at the fighter, with a real emotion, after hiding behind such anger for so long. Soubi let out a groan, wrapping his arms around the little neko's waist, pulling him against his body. Ritsuka didn't push away like the younger self of him would have. Soubi didn't want to have to wait a few days, but he didn't want to take the sacrifice's ears until he was of age. He let go and stepped back, looking Ritsuka over, noticing how his body had changed over the years.

"Can you wait? You're so beautiful, Ritsuka, with your ears still in place. Can you wait a few days, let yourself grow another year older before I take them from you?" He pleaded, knowing that if Ritsuka ordered him to take them he would in an instant. Ritsuka was still a deep scarlet color, but he nodded, holding out his hand to the blonde.

"Can I stay with you until then?" He asked, his voice innocent like a child's, eyes flicking once to his fighter, the one that he had so carelessly thrown aside when Soubi had called to him. Soubi nodded, and smiled, one of those rare smiles that Ritsuka had loved when they were still a team.

End Ch1 Loveless


End file.
